


Bruises and hickeys

by LunaAbadeer



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, abusive rick sanchez, morty has a crush on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaAbadeer/pseuds/LunaAbadeer
Summary: You and your friend Electra make your way to a party that's going to change our life completely. You meet a very Charming, mature man that wants to show you the entire Universe and treat you like the princess of it, his future queen. But how far does that passion go and where will it lead you?





	1. Chapter 1

The deafening Party music echoed through the whole street as you and your friend were making your way to the source of it.  
„Come on, (Y/n), it’s going to be fun!“ your friend Electra said, pinching your waist playfully.  
„Hey, I’m not complaining, am I?“ you chuckled as you softly pushed her away and smiled  
„I’m just worried you’ll leave me alone again like last time. Remember? where you went home with some guy and I had to carpool home? I swear to god, Electra, try that again and lose a limb“  
Electra giggled and hoocked her arm onto yours.  
„I said I’m sorry, alright? Get over yourself. Well, maybe you’ll find someone to go home with this time“  
You just laughed lightheartedly, thinking nothing of it. It was probably just a few pre-party cocktails she drank that got to her head.  
„I don’t think so, hun. I’m not a huge slut like you are“ you grinned as she slapped your arm lightly.  
„I’m not a slut, you’re just a prude. Now get your little butt moving and knock at that door.“

Laughing and talking the whole way there, you haven’t even noticed that you’ve arrived.  
„Oh… yeah, sure“ you said and knocked on the door. It took them a solid five minutes before opening the door, but when someone did, an overwhelming smell of booze filled your nostrils and you step back, looking down to shield your face.  
„Damn.“ you uttered.

„I’m Mr. Meeseeks! look at me!“ The tall man that answered the door cheered.  
You looked up again to find yourself locking eyes with a blue humanoid creature, that then disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
You turn around to your friend who smiled from ear to ear.  
„I didn’t know Rick was here!“ she gushed and walked right past you inside.“

Walking inside close behind her, you stand still in the middle of the living room to take in everything you’re seeing.  
Strange creatures were partying along with robots, aliens and other very… interesting looking people.  
You cling to your friend's arm in shock and see that she’s not sharing your feeling of terror.  
„Chill out, (Y/n), don’t be fucking racist.“ Electra smiled and held your hand as she was walking across the room to someone, waving.  
Gathering yourself, you decided to let Electra greet whoever she was looking for and get something to drink. As you were walking towards the open bar you realized that some creatures were gawking at you just like you did at them, and for some reason that comforted you. You weren’t the only one unaccustomed to such an extent of diversity. Breathing in and out a few times, looking for your confidence, you sit down at the bar and order something.  
„Um.. I’ll have a Scotch, please.“ you uttered.  
„Squanshing right up, sweetheart.“ the bartender, a small cat-like creature in a bowtie smiled and poured you your poison.  
You giggled a little, thanked him and took a sip, looking around the room once more. Finally, you see another human among the crowd. Watching him come closer to you, you smiled invitingly and swirled your drink in your cup.  
„H-hey… have- haven’t… You’ve never been to one of Summers Partys before, have you?“ The young boy stuttered.  
„No, I haven’t.“ you smiled „but I haven’t expected her parties to be.. you know, this diverse, I guess.“  
He chuckled and sat down beside you at the bar.  
„Yeah, Rick invited his- his friends too, you know?“ he laughed a little and then rubbed his neck sheepishly.  
There that name was again. You knew it was Summers Grandfather, but everyone expected you to know exactly what you’d expect of him. You and Summer aren’t best friends, so you know barely anything about her family other than her little brother, but you grew more curious about this Rick by the second.  
„I- I’m Morty, by the way. Summer’s brother.“  
„It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Morty. Summer has told me so much about you.“ you smiled and reached your hand out for him to shake his. „I’m (Y/n)“.  
„O-only good things, I hope, haha…“ Morty laughed awkwardly and shook your hand,  
His hand was very… moist… but it was nice to finally meet him nonetheless.  
„(Y/n)!“ you heard your friend yell, „there’s someone I want you to meet!“  
„Welp, that’s me.“ you stood up from your seat „but we’ll talk later, yes?“ you smiled and looked for your friend.  
„Y-Yeah, totally! s-see ya- speak to you later.“ Morty slurred as you left.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the stutter and burping'll show up eventually.

You push your way through the crowd and finally lay eyes on your friend, or more accurately, the very handsome, tall stranger that was accompanying her. Seeing him stand there, drinking and laughing, made your stomach flip. You’ve never really believed in love at first sight, but in that exact moment, you felt like you’ve been hit by cupids arrow.  
„There you are!“ your friend woke you from your daydream, „Come here! you gotta finally meet this guy!“  
Shaking your head to rid yourself of your thoughts, you walk up to the two of them.  
The man looked you deep in your eyes before taking in the rest of your face, feature by feature. His gaze shifted from your large, beautiful (color) eyes down to the curve of your face and then, for a moment, lingered on your plump, red lips.  
„Rick. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you“ he smiled with the most gorgeous half smirk you had ever seen, reaching out his hand to you.  
„(Y/n). I’ve heard so much about you…and the pleasure is certainly mine, Rick.“  
You took his hand into yours and shook it swiftly, shivering with electricity.  
„You never told me just how gorgeous your friend is, Electra.“ Rick smirked.  
Electra chuckled as your face flushed with color and you brush a strand of hair behind your ear.  
„Well, I’ll let you two get acquainted.“ Electra winked at you, made a sexual gesture with her hands and mouthed ‚get some’ behind Rick before she left. She really knows how to push your buttons, that girl, but that’s exactly why you love her so much.

„So…“ you started, „how do you know Electra?“  
Taking a sip from his big, red cup Rick smiled softly. „She’s been to many of my grandchildren’s lame parties. Then, this one time, I was there to get the party really started and we’ve been friends ever since. She talks so much about you, so I asked her to convince you to come to this party… so I can finally lay eyes on you.“  
You giggle behind your drink, taking yet another sip of it and looked back up to him.  
„So you’re like my secret admirer, yes?“  
„Well… yes, you could call me that if your ego needs to be stroked so badly“ he laughed as you pushed his arm playfully, realizing just how strong this man is.  
„No, I’m kidding… from what I’ve heard you’re a fucking blast, (Y/n). I’m counting on you to be around, alright?“  
„I’ll try not to be a stranger“ you teased.  
„Anyway, (Y/n), the Party’s pretty lame… wanna get out of here?“ Rick asked.  
„Oh… um.. I don’t know about that…“ you chuckled nervously, rubbing your arm sheepishly.  
Rick snickered, bowing down a little and resting his hands on his knees to be on eye-level with you.  
„Come on, d- don’t be scared. I just want to show you something.“ he said in a very deep and comforting voice which gave you no choice but to accept.  
There was just something about him that made you unable to resist him.  
You nodded swiftly which was received by him with a bright smile. He took your hand and you shiver again, wanting to feel more of his warmth on you.  
He took you outside and opened the garage door with the push of a button. As it slowly opens, it reveals a disc like vehicle.  
„A.. a-a UFO?“ you snickered in disbelieve.  
„I-it’s just a flying car that I made out of stuff in the garage, nothing fanc-„  
„Flying?“ you interrupted him, stepping closer to the vehicle „you gotta be fucking kidding me.“  
You turned around to face Rick, trying to see in his expression if he were just pranking you, but all you saw was a shit eating grin plastered on his face and him looking for his keys in his pockets, now dangling them in front of your eyes as he stepped closer to you.  
„Wanna go for a ride?“ he smirked.  
„Ha! do I?“ you laughed and tried to snatch the keys away from him, but he quickly held them higher so you couldn’t reach.  
„get in“ Rick ordered as he unlocked the car and sat down in the driver's seat. „Buckle up, (Y/n), you’re in for- for a fucking adventure.“


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon

As soon as you sat down in the passengers' seat the roof of the garage opened and the ship took off. It was a matter of seconds before you realized you had already left Earth, even the milky way. Clinging to anything you could get your hands on, including Ricks' shoulder, you let out a big gasp and stare into outer space in disbelieve“  
„Don’t ever make the mistake of not trusting in my abilities, (Y/n), not again.“ Rick laughed, looking you in your in shock widened eyes.  
„N-not again.“ you promised, chuckling nervously and slowly letting go of the tight grip on Ricks' shoulder.  
The whole journey long you’ve been shivering, this time not only because of Ricks electrocutingly exciting touch but of the culture shock and disbelieve of this whole experience even being real.  
Rick took you to every planet he deemed worthy of showing you that night, which amounted to 42 visited planets. You protested, but he insisted on buying you the most beautiful crystals, shaped and processed to perfection into the finest jewelry, calling it nothing but a little souvenir.  
„Nonsense“ he urged „it reminds me of you and you should have it. Although nothing holds a candle to your beauty, these come close.“

You don’t know how long you two have been gone, but you didn’t care. You had the most amazing time with Rick and you didn’t want it to end, but of course, like all good things, it had to.  
Rick landed his ship back in the garage and opened the door for you to get out.  
He took your hand and looked deep into your eyes.  
„I know it can be hard to adjust to being back on earth, so you might have to lean on me a little.  
He wasn’t wrong. As soon as you stood up you fell onto him, pressing one hand on his chest while the other clung to Ricks' hand.  
„Thank you so much for this lovely night“ you chuckled, looking down at your feet.  
„Night?“ Rick laughed, „we’ve been gone for two days, (Y/n). On some planets, time moves faster than here… I’m sorry, I should’ve told you.“  
Rick lifted your chin with his thumb and index finger for you to look up into his beautiful dark eyes.  
„Are you kidding? I couldn’t ask for a better way to spend two days“ you said, although you had been pretty shocked that you’ve been gone for this long a time without noticing.  
„Anyway… It’s pretty late… I should go home.“ you uttered under your breath, „B-but you’re welcome to come back to my place… you know?“  
Rick smiled at you and nodded, „so where do you live?“ he said.  
As soon as you told him your address Rick let his hand slip into his lab coat and grabbed a weird looking device which shot a large, green flashing portal in the ground.  
Rick wrapped his arm tightly around your waist and jumped into the portal which devoured you and him whole. You closed your eyes tightly shut for a second and when you opened it you were standing just outside your house. You scoffed and looked up at Rick again, locking eyes with him.  
for a moment, you two just stood there, silently. You close your eyes once more and stand on your tip toes, placing a kiss on Ricks' cheek. He cupped your cheeks with both his hands, locking his fingers in you luscious (color) (length) locks.  
You kissed him passionately and then parted for air. Rick swiftly picked you up as you wrap your legs around his waist. With one quick motion, he grabbed his portal gun from his lab coat again and opened another portal that leads from the front of your door the front of your bedroom.  
Now Kissing him again, you moaned quietly as he placed you on your bed.  
Climbing on top of you, Rick took off his lab coat and threw it across the room along with his shirt.  
you sit up and let your hands run through his handsome, messy, electric blue hair and kiss him again, only parting again for him to help you take off your dress. Getting between your legs, Rick started to caress your breasts, kissing and biting them a little before taking off your bra.  
Now nibbling at your erect nipples, you let out yet another moan which turned Rick on even more.  
„Like that?“ he chuckled, „well, you’re going to love this.“  
Kissing you from your breasts to your stomach and then from your knee along your thigh he took off your panties with his teeth before locking eyes with you again. You start to squirm as you feel your body throbbing, begging for his touch. This makes him very happy, you see, as a cheeky smile crept across his face. Feeling his long fingers brush against your skin, up and down along your thigh makes only the softest of moans escape your soft lips.  
„Please, R-rick“ you begged.  
„Mhh… I like it when you beg for it“ Rick chuckled, his cheeky grin growing more devilish.  
He keeps on barely touching you, teasing you to desperation as you feel your body go weak.  
„Oh, god… please, Rick… please, please…“  
Rick lets a long and deep moan escape his lips and lets a single finger run along your slit, finding it already very wet.  
„I love it when you address me correctly, doll“ he said, now letting two fingers run along your wet, throbbing pussy. He teased you again, letting his fingers dance along your slit and going in circles on your clit.  
You moan again and beg him some more to not go easy on you.   
Lifting your legs and ass from the sheets, he shoved his face deeply into you, engulfing your pussy.  
„Oh, fuck!“ you cry out and lock your fingers in his locks again. „oh, fuck, Rick! yes!“Rick chuckled a little again, moaning into your pussy, making it vibrate.  
You cry out again and hold onto his hair more tightly.  
„Oh, god! don’t stop..!“  
Feeling yourself grow weak, losing control and throbbing, along with his persistent licks and sucking made you go over the edge.  
„Greedy little girl“ Rick smiled, „now it’s my turn“  
Roughly turning you over, he lifted your legs and pushed down your head, making your back arch.  
He took off his belt, unzip his pants and took it off along with your boxers.  
Gripping onto your firm ass he thrusts his entire length inside your throbbing pussy.  
You cry out again and moan. You weren’t a virgin, but you never had anything close to this big inside of you.  
Thrusting his long, thick cock into you at an incredible pace makes you drool with pleasure.  
„Oh, god! yes!“ you moan over and over again.  
It wasn’t until your third orgasm that he finally was close. He turned you over again and came all over your plump, red lips and large tits.  
You licked everything off that you could and then jumped into the shower to get cleaned up.  
Rick surprised you by getting in with you and very tenderly, but still passionately kissed you.  
After getting all cleaned up you and Rick fell asleep next to each other on your bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahhh i wrote kind of a lot in one day (chapter 2&3) ((well at least that's a lot for me lol)) but i just wanna get to the abusive stuff haha stuffs about to go downhill my dudes.


	4. Chapter 4

You were awakened by the alarm clock on your nightstand. Since Rick fell asleep before you, unfortunately, on your side of the bed you reached over to him to tell him to turn it off.  
To your surprise, Rick was already up, apparently. After turning off the alarm clock yourself and getting ready for the day, you walk into the kitchen, hoping to find Rick there, but you were greeted by an almost painful silence.  
„I wonder where he is…“ you said to yourself, „maybe I was just a one nightstand…“  
You chuckle. He hardly could’ve taken you to all these places, spending not hours, but days with you and spending all this money just to get you undressed.

 

Morty’s P.O.V

„He didn’t leave again, mom… he’ll show up again, just calm down, ok?“ I tried to comfort my mother. She’s been pretty pissed that Rick allowed us to have this big party three days ago, but her rage was quickly replaced by shock and nervosity because Rick hasn’t shown up since then. Although my voice had no trace of doubt in it, I wasn’t sure if he ever would show up. I know Rick… he goes on stupid drinking benders all the time and just disappears for days on end, but just like my mother, I’m scared he’ll stay gone… even though I would rather die than have my family, especially Rick, know that.

„Rick’s been gone for quite some time now, huh.“ Summer slurred, still half asleep, resting her head on her hand and drowning her breakfast cereal in the milk with her spoon.  
„Sh-shut up, Summer.“ I snapped „M-mom’s already fu-freaking- freaking bummed about this, ok?“  
„Oh my god, It’s not like he’s gone for good.“ Summer groaned.  
My dad chuckled. „Sadly“, he uttered under his breath  
„Jerry!“ my mother barked at him.  
„What? I didn’t say anything“  
„Oh my god, dad, you’re pathetic.“  
„Summer, you can’t talk to me like that!“  
„Well, Jerry, you are pathetic“  
It went on and on like this for minutes, so I just got up from the table and dumped my breakfast in the trash. I wasn’t hungry anymore, anyway.  
Walking in the living room and looking out the window, I saw Ricks ship park in the garage.  
I sighed deeply. I don’t know if in relieve or in disappointment.  
„He’s back.“ I told my Family and sat down on the couch, turning on the tv.  
Everyone, except for my dad, of course, got up and rushed to the windows to see for themselves. Mom let out a small sigh and sat back down at the dining table again, humming a merry tune.  
So did Summer, now finally dumping her soaked cereal in the trash and fixing herself a new bowl.

Rick opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Not saying a word, Rick went into the kitchen and got something out of the fridge, also slamming it shut, making my mother wince at the noise. She was probably scared if she got him mad by calling him so often in the past few days or something. God, I hate how he can just do that… Or even want to do that. He’s playing with my mothers' emotions… He’s ruining our family by putting us all in constant fear and danger.  
I closely watch him walk out of the house and into the garage, not even paying any of us a glance, or a smile… not even a fucking hello or an explanation, which he clearly owes us.  
Fed up with all this bullshit, I follow him to the garage. I’m going to give that little shit a piece of my mind.

„H-hey, Rick!“ I barked „What the fuck, man? M-mom was worried sick! where were you?“  
Taking a swig from his flask, back still turned to me, he said nothing.  
„S-so you’re not talking? huh? Well, just let me do the talking then.“ I yelled, trying not to stutter.  
„Firstly, WHERE the FUCK were you. Second, go and fucking apologize to mom. Lastly, Don’t ever fucking do this again.“  
Finally, Rick turned towards me with a stupid shit eating grin on his face.  
„A-are you pissed that- that I took y-your uuurp little crush home?“ he chuckled and turned back again to work on some new invention or something.  
„Wh-what?“ I whispered in a slightly shaky voice. I clear my throat to sound cool and steady again before walking towards him.  
„My crush? y-you mean (Y/n)?.“  
„Y-urrrp-up“ Rick laughed.  
Why would he do that? He knows I had a crush on her for almost two years now.  
„I-is that because I said I wouldn’t go on your stupid adventures anymore?“„It’s not just that! it’s a lot of things.“ Rick bellowed „Ever since you f-fell in love with her or w-whatever you’ve been acting like a very disobedient little shit, M-morty. Now if you need me to prove that you’re nothing but exactly that, a stupid little fucking dickhead, by fucking her silly over and over again, eliminating even the slightest chance of her even remembering your- urrp- f-fucking name, then so be it.“  
I just looked him straight in the eyes in disbelief. I knew what he wascapable of. I knew just how cruel and ruthless this man was. Nonetheless, I was taken by surprise. I felt my lower lip trembling and my fists clenching, carving half circles into my palms.  
„W-w-what the fuck, Rick!?“ I quivered, unable to keep my eyes from watering.  
„W-w-what the fuck, Rick?!“ Rick mocked „I told you, Morty. I told you to always look out for number one. Now you see what happens when number one’s not happy.“  
I scoffed. „So that’s it?“ laughing a hollow laugh, i let one hand run through my hair. „You had sex with her? C-can you feel good about yourself now?“„I always do“ Rick slurred, taking yet another sip from his flask, which, if it were up to me, would be filled with poison.  
„So now behave and do as I tell you Morty. Maybe I’ll let you keep the scarps. Now h-hand me- hand me that screwdriver over there.“ he said, turning away from me.  
„H-here you go, Rick.“ I spat and threw the screwdriver carelessly to him, aiming at the floor beside his feet.  
„You shouldn’t- urrrp- shouldn't have done that, Morty.“ he said, not turning towards me.  
„Whatever, Rick. I am done with you.“


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo btw Diane was Ricks first wife just in case you forgot or summit. okk enjoy

Ricks P.O.V

As soon as that entitled little twat left my garage, I took out my portal gun from my lab coat, summoning a large portal.  
Now standing behind (Y/n), I watched her for a while. She was humming merrily, without a care in the world, having her breakfast. It almost made me pity her. Little did she know I’m about to fuck shit up.

„Good morning, sweetie.“ I chuckle as I hug her from behind, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly and burying my face in her neck, kissing it gently.  
Making the sweetest little noise of surprise, (Y/n) giggled and jumps up.  
„Don’t scare me like that again!“ she laughed.  
„I just can’t help it. Now that I know how easily you’re scared“  
(Y/n) pushed me playfully, snickering oh so sweetly.  
I pick her up, making her legs wrap around my waist. „I love your laugh“ I whispered.  
(Y/n) cupped my cheeks with both her hands, placing her forehead against mine. As soon as she did, I felt the sensation of being electrocuted… but in a strangely pleasant way. Something I haven’t felt in almost 26 years. Closing my eyes, I saw her beautiful, blonde locks again. Her smooth, pale skin. Her beautiful freckles that made her eyes light up even more. I find myself lost in thought.  
„Diane,“ I whisper in the smallest voice.  
(Y/n) mustn’t have noticed. She just stood still, her forehead still pressed lightly against mine. She opened her eyes and locked them with mine.  
„Is something wrong, Rick?“ she asked, wiping a tear away from under my eye.  
I quickly shook my head and smiled at her. „Not at all.“  
Kissing her passionately, I placed her on the kitchen table. I lift her skirt, kissing and biting my way up her thigh.  
Although my performance was astounding, as usual, my mind was drifting.  
‚She’s not her.‘ I tell myself over and over again. ‚She’s not her…‘

„My god, Rick!“ (Y/n) moaned, „You’re amazing…“  
„Yeah, I know.“ I said, letting my hand run through my hair. „hey, listen. Do you wanna- wanna meet urrp- my grandson? I bet h-he’d love to meet you.“  
„So that’s what you’re thinking off when you’re with a woman.“ she chuckled, adjusting her skirt and hair. „I have already met him at your party. He’s a really sweet guy, actually.“  
Turning towards her again, I just look at her quietly.  
„So… you think he’d have a chance if I hadn’t been there?“ I asked, casually leaning against the kitchen counter.  
(Y/n) just laughed it off and turned to me. Still playing with her hair, she smiled at me.  
„What, are you afraid he’s gonna steal me away?“ she mocked.  
I stepped closer to (Y/n). Towering over her, making her lift her head to meet my gaze, I smirk.  
„Very funny. I mean, hypothetically, if I hadn’t been there to save the day, would you have gone home with Morty?“  
„Well,“ she chuckled, „first off, I think it’s nice that you think I’d just go home with anyone.“  
„So that’s a no.“ I laughed and helped myself to a beer from her fridge.  
„That is not what I said.“ (Y/n) laughed. „He is a really sweet guy. Actually, I think he does have a chance. well, did.“  
I froze for a second. „What do you mean“ I coughed, almost choking on my beer.  
„Well, wouldn’t it be weird if I went out with him while also dating you?“ (Y/n) giggled.  
„So now we’re dating, huh?.“  
(Y/n) turned to me with her mouth slightly open.  
„I’m kidding! f-fuck, (Y/n). You don’t like joking around, do you?“ I laughed, taking another swig from my beer.  
„Hm…“ she sighed again, „maybe I should go out with him as well. Probably will keep your big mouth shut.“  
„Watch your tongue, Lady.“ I chuckled, putting my beer down and walking towards her again.  
„You don’t want me getting rough with you, now do you?“  
I grabbed her by her firm, round ass and pulled her closer to me.  
„Or is that something we should try out, huh?“  
Rolling her eyes, she pushed me away.  
„You wish“ she laughed. „Anyway, I gotta go to work so-„  
„Come on, I was just kidding around.“ I pouted, grabbing her by the wrist.  
„I know, Rick. But I still have to go to work.“ (Y/n) huffed, trying to pull her arm away from my tight grip.  
„Move in with me.“ Rick blurted.  
Now standing still, (Y/n) looked up at me, locking eyes.  
„What?“ (Y/n) chuckled nervously „hey, I barely know you…“  
Holding onto her even tighter, I pulled her closer to me.  
„Then get to know me.“ I shot, now breathing heavily „Come on, (Y/n). I think I love you.“  
She stopped struggling, stopped fighting me off and looked down to the floor for a moment.  
Now looking back up at me, she nodded carefully.  
„Is that a yes?“  
„ha… I-i guess so… yeah. Let’s move in together.“  
I smile brightly, picking her up and swinging her around in circles like I would a little girl.  
„Now off you go. I don’t want to get you late to work.“ I chuckle.  
„A-alright.“ (Y/n) stuttered and turned away.  
I carefully tucked her hair to one side of her shoulder and kissed her neck gently  
„Goodbye, sweetheart,“ I whisper, smacking her ass before disappearing into another portal.


	6. Chapter 6

Your P.O.V

You draw a heavy breath, wincing at Ricks strong, rough hand slapping your butt. Closing your eyes for a moment, you place your hands over your heart, noticing an empty, cold sensation within you. You quickly shake your head. Smiling softly, you trace both your index fingers along your lips to the corners of your mouth.

*Flashback*

13 years ago.

Sitting quietly at the dining table, you watch your mother. Her beautiful, plump lips taking a long drag from her cigarette, occasionally flicking it. From the curve of her face to her once bright (color) eyes, everything looked the same. But even she couldn’t recognize herself when she looked at her reflection. She had such a bubbly personality, she was so lively. Now, though, she struggles with showing even the slightest bit of happiness.  
She sighed deeply and let her cigarette fall in her big glass of wine.  
She has been cold, haughty and dull ever since your father left the both of you.

„You know, it’s my fault.“ she slurred with just a hint of melancholy in her voice „I was always nagging, nagging, nagging! Is that what a good woman does?“  
„No mother“ you answered, staring down at your plate. Your mother always blamed herself, not wanting to see just how toxic and abusive your father, her husband, was.  
She laughed a short, hollow laugh which made you shiver. You hated when she was so drunk she talked about your father. He is usually a strictly taboo topic which will get you in trouble if mentioned.  
„(Y/n)…“ She sobbed „My sweet child… be good to your man. Do whatever, even if it makes your very soul scream to get out.“  
„Yes, mother.“ you uttered under our breath, finally taking a bite of your food.  
Your mother rushed up, taking away your plate. „Watch your figure!“ she spat.  
Throwing the food in the trash and loudly placing the plate in the sink, she looked for your favorite princess sippy cup. She filled it up to the rim with red wine and gave it to you.  
„There you go, sweetheart.“ she whispered, pushing your hair behind your ear „Drink up. It’ll help you sleep.“

You knew better than to argue with her. Tightly closing your eyes shut, you tried to drink it all up.  
Not even halfway through, you put your cup down, eyes tearing up from the burning in your throat. You moan quietly holding your throat with one hand.  
Your mother looked at you with the dirtiest glare she could muster.  
„Quitter.“ she barked, „Sickening. good for nothing.“  
„I’m sorry, mother.“  
„I don’t care!“ she yelled, „I’ve had enough of your whining.“  
You quickly wiped away your tears and held your breath to stop your bawling.  
Suddenly, you mother softly smiled at you.  
„My little girl.“ She whispered, tracing her lips to the corners of her mouth.  
Trying to smile as sincerely as you can, you trace your lips too, holding the corners of your mouth up.  
„What a good little girl.“ She hushed, pointing at your cup. „Now drink up and go to bed.“

*Flashback ends*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you have any suggestions! I would love some feedback/ constructive criticism and please let me know if you notice any flaws in the plot or in the writing :)


	7. chapter 7

Mortys P.O.V

Sitting at my desk, pretending to do my homework, I let my hand run through my hair. Mind racing, heart beating out of my chest. I shouldn’t have done that… Or should I? I mean, it’s about time someone— my train of thought was interrupted by someone opening my bedroom door. I quickly spun around with my chair to find myself locking eyes with him.

„Rick.“ I rasped, „What do you want?“  
Smiling softly, Rick walked into my room and sat down on my bed.   
„Listen, kid.“ he began to speak, „I-I’m sorry. You- urrp you know, we shouldn’t- shouldn’t be like this with each other.“  
I leaned back in my chair and looked up to the ceiling, not taking the bait.   
„What do you want, Rick.“ I sighed.  
„Geez, Morty, you’re such a- such a buzzkill. But you get right to the point. That’s a virtue, in my opinion.“  
„Get to the point!“ I urged, almost holding my breath as if I was expecting him to suddenly get up and punch my guts.  
„I just wanted to let you know that I actually like this (Your name but slightly misspoken/Name that sounds like yours).“  
„(Y/n).“ I corrected him through gritted teeth, „and what do you mean, you actually like her?“  
„I love her.“ Rick said, „And I asked her to move in with me.“  
For a moment, there was silence. Deafening silence that drowned me. I quietly sat up and looked at Rick smirking his stupid ‚I’m superior to you‘ smirk. There were a million things that I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut. The only thing I was sure I could without a shaky voice was if she was going to move to our house.  
„You’d like that, huh?“ he chuckled, „no, we’re going to find a place on our own. Somewhere no-one can hear her scream or see her dripping with cum.“  
„You son of a bitch“ I trembled, boiling with anger, „You son of a cock sucking whore!“  
Rick got up and stretched. He chuckled a little, catching his chest.  
„(Y/n)’s not my mother“ he joked, yawning.

Not thinking, I charge at him, punching him right in his smug little face.  
Fuck, that hurt my fist… but it was worth it. Although I was worried about what he was going to do, I stood up tall, not batting an eye.  
Rick just spit a little blood on the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He just laughed a cold, sharp laugh and left the room.  
I sit back down and sigh deeply.  
„Fucking hell“ I uttered under my breath.

 

Your P.O.V  
-time skip to after work-

 

You walk into your apartment, throwing yourself at your couch. Sighing, you tense up a bit after hearing a familiar sci-fi noise.  
„Hey, doll.“ Rick cheered, stepping out of his portal.  
„Hi, Rick“ I mumbled, rubbing my bruised wrist.  
„You’re not still mad about that, are you?“ Rick groaned „It’s your fault, really. You made me do it.“  
Eyeing you from above his flask Rick waited for you to answer.  
„Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, Rick“  
Rick smiled and finally took a swig of his flask. „Atta girl.“ he purred.  
„Now come with me, my little slut pet“ he whispered in your ear lovingly.  
You shiver slightly but obey, jumping into the green portal he summoned on the floor.

 

You found yourself standing in front of Ricks house. You look at him and smile slightly.  
Taking your hand, Rick walked you inside.

„Oh my god, Hello!“ a beautiful blonde woman greeted you in the living room.  
„Hi, I’m Beth.“ she smiled and shook your hand.  
„Hi“ you smiled „I’m (Y/n).“  
Beth just chuckled and looked to Rick. „I know. Rick has told me so much about you“  
Rick swiftly nodded to beth and sat down on the couch.  
„Only good things, I hope.“ you chuckle and sit down next to Rick.

Rick gave Beth one more quick look and got up again, saying he’s going to let you two get acquainted.

„So…“ Beth chuckled, „Rick is kind of crazy about you, huh?“  
„Well, I would hope so… we’re planning on moving in together.“ you simpered.  
„Yeah, Rick has already told me about that! I would love to see the place you two bought. Rick told me it looks just lovely.“  
You just look at her confused, laughing nervously.  
„Um… We haven’t bought a new place… I was just thinking we’d move into my place together.“  
„Are you sure?“ Beth asked, raising an eyebrow „I’m pretty sure Rick told me he’d already gone ahead and bought a new house for the both of you.“

Rick walked in again, with Morty close on his heels.  
Standing up, you walked toward them.  
„Hi, Morty“ you said before turning to Rick, chuckling nervously.  
„So, your mother just told me that we bought a house together?“  
Rick smiled from ear to ear. „Aw, Beth! it was going to be a surprise!“  
Looking back to Beth, you see a frustrated and concerned expression quickly turn into an insincere smile.  
„I’m sorry, dad“ she tittered, „I didn’t mean to run my big mouth.“  
„Oh, that’s ok, sweetie.“ Rick smiled.

You just looked at Morty with slightly widened eyes and mouth in disbelief. Shaking your head, you smile insincerely.  
„Oh, wow!“ you gasped, „that’s… a big decision you should’ve run by me first, don’t you think?  
„Honey,“ Rick said sternly „I did this for us! This is how much I love you, alright? Do you want me to love you less? is that it?“  
„No, baby… that’s not what I meant… I just-„  
„No, (Y/n), it’s fine.“ Rick interrupted you loudly.  
„Hey, hey… I’m sorry, alright? I’m sure I’ll love the house! and I love you, ok?“ you mumbled and held on to his sleeve, gently pulling him towards you.  
„That’s my sweet girl.“ he said and embraced you tightly, kissing the top of your head „Don’t do this again, though, ok?“  
„I won’t…“ you smiled softly, burying your face in his chest.

 

Mortys P.O.V

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME?


End file.
